Capacitive micromachined ultrasonic transducers (cMUTs) are electrostatic actuators/transducers, which are widely used in various applications. Ultrasonic transducers can operate in a variety of media including liquids, solids and gas. Ultrasonic transducers are commonly used for medical imaging for diagnostics and therapy, biochemical imaging, non-destructive evaluation of materials, sonar, communication, proximity sensors, gas flow measurements, in-situ process monitoring, acoustic microscopy, underwater sensing and imaging, and numerous other practical applications. A typical structure of a cMUT is a parallel plate capacitor with a rigid bottom electrode and a movable top electrode residing on or within a flexible membrane, which is used to transmit/accurate (TX) or receive/detect (RX) an acoustic wave in an adjacent medium. A direct current (DC) bias voltage may be applied between the electrodes to deflect the membrane to an optimum position for cMUT operation, usually with the goal of maximizing sensitivity and bandwidth. During transmission an alternating current (AC) signal is applied to the transducer. The alternating electrostatic force between the top electrode and the bottom electrode actuates the membrane in order to deliver acoustic energy into the medium surrounding the cMUT. During reception an impinging acoustic wave causes the membrane to vibrate, thus altering the capacitance between the two electrodes.
Further improvements to the existing cMUT technology are needed to expand the scope of its applications.